Talk:Bot Use
Critical Path What things should we do first, second, etc.? One thing is updating any pages with the Move template to facilitate getting things named correctly. Once an entry is properly named, all the corresponding pages need to be updated (Appearances, Gallery, etc.), but more importantly - any pages that link to the entry should be updated as well. So, if "Bugman" is renamed to "Lionel Hutz (Earth-S)", pages that linked to "Bugman" should be updated to link to "Lionel Hutz (Earth-S)", not a redirect. Bot-wise, something that replaces the string "" with "[[Lionel Hutz (Earth-S)" might do it. Note that I don't close the brackets, because there might be links like: *Bugman *Hutz *Lionel Hutz etc. Roygbiv666 12:19, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :So naming conventions/moving pages is #1? :We had a discussion about this somewhere else, and we could never guarantee that the 'Batman' in the link was the same Batman we were moving the page to, and distinguishing between the different versions of the character was the reason for adding the reality to the page name in the first place. A link to Batman, or even Batman|Bruce Wayne doesn't distinguish which version it should link to. There is a special bot for this, called 'Solve Disambiguation', but I personally don't know enough about the DC universe to run it successfully, as the bot operator has to manually decide which version of the character is being talked about. :So, can we change the links automatically? Yes. :Should we do it? Remains to be seen. I suppose for the smaller characters that haven't been recognized in any other universe, this would work out perfectly, but I don't know how many of those there are over here. (Is Bugman an example of this situation?) :Ultimately, if you guys decide that it is the way you'd like pagemoves handled, I'll make sure it'll happen. :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 13:13, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :''So naming conventions/moving pages is #1? '' ::Not necessarily - what I'm suggesting is we use this page to make some suggstions about what to do, then get a quick concensus, then implement steps. Let's not just blunder in quickly. ::Roygbiv666 14:59, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::REgarding the "Batman" item. We should already have some disambiguation pages set up. If an article links to either "Batman" or "Bruce Wayne", they end up on the same disambig page, which is perferctly fine. I guess we'd have to limit a bot to strings that have "Somename (Earth-Something)" in it, rather than just "Somename". We'll see. ::Roygbiv666 15:03, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yea, I figured pointing to a disambig page when the old link isn't specific enough is better than nothing. :::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) Reality Template Would it be possible to automatically reformat the "Earth-Suchandsuch" pages from a "Location Template" to a "Reality Template"? Basically, most of the entries under this category. Looks like the Earths are categorized properly, but could be updated with a fancy new reality template. The untemplated ones can be done manually later. :Roygbiv666 23:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Templating gets hairy the more information that is in the pages, but it is possible. The differences between the Reality template and the Location template would would be the basis for how difficult it would be. I think they're overall pretty similar, and the Marvel Reality Template isn't that big, so I don't think it would really be a problem. ::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 04:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::As long as no information is lost. Can we run a test on Earth-10? :::Roygbiv666 13:54, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yea, that's the hard part, not losing any information, but putting the stuff that is there in all the right places. It's gonna take a bit, as a custom robot program has to be written, but it's on my todo list. :) ::::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 04:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Cast Change Can we have a bot go to all comics listed as published before April, 1985 and change references of "Justice League of America" to "Justice League of America (Earth-One)". So in the "Featured Characters:" list and the "| Castx =" list. :Roygbiv666 17:18, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure, that's an easy one. It's done. (It wasn't all that easy, to tell the truth). ;) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 04:01, 16 March 2008 (UTC)